


轮值

by Batsy7



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman is bottom, M/M, OOC预警, PWP, 存稿用, 蝙蝠侠是受
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batsy7/pseuds/Batsy7
Summary: 为了公平起见，蝙蝠侠的几个男朋友决定轮流拥有他。动画正联背景，不是电影正联背景。这只是一个PWP，请不要问我为什么老爷会同意这种要求。文笔渣，私设有，看爽了请记得留言，不爽也请不要打我，谢谢。顺序是这样的，周一超人，周二海王，周三闪电侠，周四绿灯侠，周五火星猎人，周末还有神秘嘉宾。这是一篇非常重口味的混杂各种play的pwp！！无逻辑，人物严重ooc！慎入！！！





	轮值

周一 超人

　　哥谭的夜晚，总是被腐朽和黑暗的气息所笼罩。在这个属于罪犯的天堂里，夜幕掩盖之下，无数的罪行正在悄悄的进行着；肮脏的小巷里七八岁的孩子为了几口吃的而恶狠狠的挥舞着拳头，尚未成年的小姑娘为了生活在街口穿着暴露地招呼客人，几个年轻的瘾君子穿着过分宽大的牛仔裤在阴暗的角落里吸着白色的粉末……

　　这就是哥谭。尽管蝙蝠侠为之努力了十几年，拯救了无数的人，但是这座城市的大多数人还是沉浸在犯罪的泥潭当中。　　

　　夜空中，一个黑影悄悄滑过，悄无声息的落在楼顶，然后隐藏在更深的黑暗中，附近，码头上几个小混混正在忙碌着，显然他们就是今晚蝙蝠侠监视的对象。众所周知，蝙蝠侠给人的印象是一直是神出鬼没——

　　前提是他身后没有跟着鲜艳的红披风。

　　“滚出我的哥谭，该死的氪星人。”蝙蝠侠咬牙切齿地小声冲着身后的超人说。

　　“他们的货物不是你在追查的那批军火，布鲁斯，”超人贴在蝙蝠侠耳边，“他们改时间了，这里面只有几小包毒品。”

　　“至于毒品？”超人伸出手，炫耀般给蝙蝠侠看手里的几包白粉，“我都拿过来了，那几个年轻人很挫败，也没有打算再干什么坏事，准备待会就回家。”

　　蝙蝠侠面无表情的看着他。

　　“我们也回家吧，布鲁斯，”超人乞求的看着蝙蝠侠，“今天好不容易轮到我了——”

　　然后超人试探着把黑暗骑士拥入怀中，眼睛即使在夜色中也闪闪发亮：“我想你了，B……”

　　“……好吧。”蝙蝠侠在心底叹了口气，还是妥协了。毕竟上周超人表现的很不错，战损没过百万，也应该稍微奖励他。

　　“YES！”超人就差欢呼出来了。

　　然后一眨眼的功夫，蝙蝠侠就被兴奋的超人抱回了蝙蝠洞。

　　超人把蝙蝠侠放下，但是仍然不肯撒手，他紧紧的搂住蝙蝠侠的后腰，低下头，用鼻尖一下一下的蹭着蝙蝠侠的额头，嘴角是止不住的笑意：“我很想你，B。”

　　而蝙蝠侠只是用双手抵在超人的胸口，用他那标志性的蝙蝠侠嗓音说：“让我们赶紧开始，不要浪费时间。”

　　“好吧，”超人有些不舍的放开布鲁斯，向后退了两步，坐在了椅子上，“展示给我看，我的布鲁斯。”

　　然后超人惬意的靠在椅子上，好整以暇地欣赏着蝙蝠侠一点点把自己扒光，这部分永远非常的精彩。

　　先是面具，露出汗湿的凌乱的黑发，以及属于布鲁西宝贝的英俊面容，然后是披风，腰带，铠甲，最后只剩下一件紧身的黑色背心和短裤，等到这两件衣服也终于被脱掉，一个完全赤裸的布鲁斯就出现在他的眼前。哦该死，他胳膊上那个深色的淤青怎么回事？

　　尽管对布鲁斯新添的伤痕有些不满，但是超人的阴茎仍旧因为布鲁斯的这些动作而硬了起来。  
，  
　　布鲁斯完全赤裸以后，稍微犹豫了一下，然后就走到超人跟前，双膝跪地，把头埋在超人胯间蹭了两下；“我的……主人。”

　　蝙蝠侠是个控制狂，但同时令人难以置信的是，他也是个受虐狂。这一切始于他八岁那年的噩梦，从那以后，他开始把所有事情的责任揽在自己身上，过于沉重的心理负担让他变得越来越阴郁，甚至险些精神崩溃，紧接着一次偶然的机会他发现疼痛能让他缓解那种阴暗的心情，就好像……疼痛让他得到了应有的惩罚一样。而这个秘密被超人知道以后，两个人就决定了在性事上的位置，超人是掌控者，而蝙蝠侠则是服从者。他们配合的相当完美，激烈又狂暴的性爱和疼痛都能够将蝙蝠侠的灵魂从黑暗当中拯救出来。

　　超人把手放在布鲁斯的头顶，温柔的抚摸着：“布鲁斯，我的好男孩。”

　　布鲁斯隔着制服抚摸着超人胀大的阴.茎：“我可以吗，主人？”

　　“不，布鲁斯，”超人没有阻止他的动作，“不是现在。”

　　布鲁斯有点遗憾的舔舔嘴唇，向后退了一下，跪在超人不远处。

　　“告诉我，我亲爱的布鲁斯，你今天做了什么？”

　　布鲁斯有些不安的挪了挪膝盖：“我……我判断失误让戴安娜陷入了险境，她差点因此受了重伤。”

　　“你认为这是你的错吗，布鲁斯？”

　　“这的确是我的过错，主人，我算漏了一种可能……”

　　“我应当为此受到严厉的惩罚，主人。”布鲁斯垂下头，放在身侧的手紧握成拳。

　　超人很想说，这并不是你的错，没人能做的比你更好，B。但他知道这并不是布鲁斯所需要的，而且他也很想看……

　　布鲁斯被操哭的样子。

　　“你会得到你的惩罚的，布鲁斯，也许是十下鞭子……”

　　超人注意到自己在说鞭子的时候布鲁斯大腿的肌肉瞬间绷紧了。

　　“不，我想鞭子不那么有趣，我想我们可以尝试一下别的，布鲁斯，一次你从未尝试过的性.爱怎么样？”超人满意地看着布鲁斯的阴.茎因为自己这句话抽动了一下。

　　“我可以问是怎样的性吗，主人？”布鲁斯有点疑惑的抬头看超人。

　　“啊，”超人的声音都透着愉悦，“让我们来保持一点儿神秘感，布鲁斯。”

　　“不过首先，我需要你喝点水。”超人把水杯递到布鲁斯跟前。

　　“主人，你该不会是……？”布鲁斯顿时瞪大了眼睛。

“好男孩儿从来不多问问题，布鲁斯。”

　　布鲁斯很显然猜到了超人的意图，他看着眼前满满的水杯，有点犹豫。

　　“这不是商量，布鲁斯，这是命令。”超人提高了音量。

　　布鲁斯不再犹豫，接过水杯喝了下去，然而他才喝完一杯，下一杯又被递到了跟前。

　　直到布鲁斯喝了五杯水，在面对下一杯水的时候，布鲁斯忍不住小声央求：“我已经饱了……”

　　“恩……”超人用x视线检查了布鲁斯的身体，忍住笑意，坚持把杯子往前送了送，“还差得远呢，布鲁斯。”

　　布鲁斯不得不又喝了三杯水，然后再次摇头表示自己喝不下了。这次超人终于仁慈的收回了水杯。

　　“现在我们可以开始了，布鲁斯。”超人踱到布鲁斯的身后，“用最常用的姿势向我展示你的屁.股，布鲁斯。”

　　布鲁斯稍微调整了一下跪姿，双腿略微分开，然后上身向下压，直到肩部与地面大概只剩几公分的距离，然后他把双手伸到身后，掰开自己的臀肉，露出中间的私.处，“主人，请……欣赏我的屁.股，并且随心所欲的使用它。”

　　这种姿势下，因为只有膝盖与地面接触，布鲁斯必须得好好地控制自己的肌肉才能保持平衡，超人不得不承认，这样摇摇欲坠的布鲁斯看起来相当美味，至于他的屁.股……

　　超人挑挑眉，弯腰往布鲁斯后穴里塞了一根手指，毫不意外的没有遇到阻力。

　　超人稍微屈伸了一下手指，得到了布鲁斯的一声闷哼和一下摇晃，“你准备过了，布鲁斯。”

　　“是的，主人，为了……”布鲁斯把嘴边的节省时间咽了下去，改口说，“为了方便您的使用。”

　　“我了解你，布鲁斯，”超人不置可否，“我喜欢你做好准备，但是我更喜欢亲眼看着你做。”

　　超人的手指继续在布鲁斯的后穴里抠挖着，“我喜欢看你自己清洗的时候屈辱又隐忍的样子，难以置信我们在一起这么久了你还会害羞。每一次的灌肠都会让你呻吟，然后在灌入浣肠剂到排泄之间，你会紧紧地绷着肌肉，收缩自己的肛.门，忍耐那种被填满的感觉……双手放到背后，布鲁斯。”超人抽出手指，转而开始轻轻拍打着布鲁斯的屁股。

　　“主人——”布鲁斯忍不住出声。

　　“哦，我说错了，那不是忍耐，那是享受。”超人停下了拍打，满意地看着布鲁斯的屁.股已经整个变成深红色。“有时候时间稍微长了那么一点儿，或者液体稍微多了那么一点儿，你就会受不了的求饶。先是拼命夹紧双腿，用力到甚至颤抖，然后用力咬住下唇也无法阻挡你的美妙的哼声，当然你那根可爱的阴.茎总是会硬的不得了，布鲁斯，你喜欢这个，超喜欢。然后我就会亲吻你，撬开你的嘴巴，让那隐忍的闷哼变成再也压抑不了的呻吟，然后我会摁住你的小腹，轻轻地揉……”超人开始揉捏着布鲁斯的臀肉。

　　“主人，拜托——”布鲁斯好不容易保持的平衡岌岌可危。

　　“然后你就会求饶，像现在这样。可怜兮兮的，一点也不蝙蝠侠的求饶，求着我去让你上厕所。我爱极了那时候的你，布鲁斯。全然的信赖和依托，充满爱意和情欲……”超人握住布鲁斯的阴.茎轻轻撸动，一点也不意外它的全然勃起，渗出的前液让手中的性器变得湿滑，“有时候我会允许，然后欣赏你的排泄，有时候不，直到你再也无法忍耐，直到有透明的液体从你的后穴里溢出，顺着你的腿流下，直到你的声音里甚至带上了哭腔……你清洗自己的样子总是这么美，我的布鲁斯，我淫荡的小婊.子。”

　　布鲁斯努力让自己的呼吸不要那么急促，同时困难地保持着平衡。

　　“但你剥夺了我的乐趣，布鲁斯，而且你经常如此。”超人叹息，然后残忍的掐住布鲁斯阴.茎的底部，“今天，不允许在我之前射.精。”

　　“呃……”布鲁斯听起来非常的难受，但是依旧努力的保持平衡，这变得越来越困难了，“是的，主人，没有你的允许，我不会射精。请——放开……求——”

　　然后超人放开了对布鲁斯阴.茎的折磨，加了些润滑液继续开拓他的后穴，“你爱死了这些下流话，布鲁斯。刚才你甚至差点要射了。”

　　两根手指在后穴里搅动，“有那么爽吗，布鲁斯？”

　　三根手指在后穴里抽插，“我能看到你的肠道在蠕动着咬紧我的手指，布鲁斯。”

　　四根手指在后穴中旋转着插入又缓慢的抽出，“放轻松，布鲁斯。”

　　而布鲁斯只是偶尔回应几声压抑的呻吟。

　　“你可以用肩膀抵着地，或者用手稍微支撑一下了，布鲁斯，”超人解开自己的制服，掏出了自己的阴.茎，“因为我会把你操翻的，布鲁斯。”

 

　　超人爱怜地抚摸着布鲁斯的后背，那上面遍布着各种疤痕，有几处疤痕因为情欲而变成了深红色，然后超人的手又回到布鲁斯的臀部揉捏，再次注视着那个已经被充分开拓了的闪着水润光泽一张一合的小.穴。“你不知道你有多美，布鲁斯，”超人的阴.茎也已经彻底硬挺起来，他握住自己的性器，轻轻地用顶端戳着那个入口，“说点什么，布鲁斯，说点什么——然后你就会得到我的氪星阴.茎。”

　　“呃……”布鲁斯向后挺动着腰身追逐着超人的阴.茎，“主人，我想要……拜托——”

　　“不够，布鲁斯。”超人再次将手指伸进布鲁斯的后穴，缓慢的抽插。

　　“我……我想要被填满，想要主人的阴.茎……老二填满我的淫荡的后穴，想要主人把我操射，因为我全然的属于主人，拜托——”

　　超人填满了布鲁斯。

　　尽管经过了仔细的扩张，但是氪星人的尺寸可不容小觑，被填满的瞬间布鲁斯除了大口的抽气已经失去了任何的言语，大腿的肌肉也在瞬间绷紧，本来就摇摇欲坠的上半身彻底失去了平衡，肩膀和下巴抵在了地面上。

　　超人不想承认自己刚才差点精关失守直接射在布鲁斯里面，不仅仅是因为被包裹的快感，还有占有布鲁斯的心理上的愉悦。

　　尽管超人有那么一瞬间的失神，但他很快冷静下来，阴.茎深深埋在布鲁斯的体内，没有开始抽插。超人用手轻轻拍打着布鲁斯的臀部，“你该说什么，布鲁斯？”

　　布鲁斯花了好一会儿才找回了自己的声音，“谢……谢谢，主人。”

　　“还有呢？”超人快有点按耐不住了。

　　“干我，主人，填满我，占有我，惩罚我——”最后一个音节因为超人的猛然抽出和用力捅入而转成一声短促的尖叫，随后声音便被忍耐压抑了下来。尽管随着超人的冲撞布鲁斯的身体前后晃动，肩膀在算不上光滑的地板上磨得生疼，但被进入的男人除了沉重凌乱的喘息外再也没有任何声音。

　　“额啊——”布鲁斯的头发被猛地扯起来，肩膀离开了底面，头颅被迫的昂起，握在背后的双手因为下意识保持平衡而松开了一瞬，又再次握紧。

　　“张开嘴，布鲁斯，别总是咬着牙。”超人俯低身体，因为布鲁斯背在身后的双手只能够到背部，在那个位置吮吸舔咬起来，“这是个命令。”说着超人再次撞进柔软的肠道，听到了一声清晰的闷哼。

　　这绝对不是个省力或者方便的姿势。布鲁斯跪在地上，臀部翘起，上身下压，肩膀离地面只有几公分，在超人猛烈的撞击下几乎不可能保持平衡，肩膀时不时撞到地面，头皮时不时传来扯痛，后来超人改成握住咽喉后又时不时传来窒息感。被掌控和压制的感觉如此清晰，但是同时超人对于布鲁斯身体的熟悉又让快感窜满了全身。一直勃起的阴.茎就是最好的证明。

　　“啊——主，主人……”一直没怎么变过节奏的抽插让快感在布鲁斯体内慢慢累积，突然变快的节奏让布鲁斯忍不住叫出声，一直没被照料的阴.茎弹跳了一下，敲打在布鲁斯饱满结实的腹肌上，顶端溢出的前液在灯光下反射着亮光。

　　“恩？我的男孩怎么了？”

　　超人掐着布鲁斯的脖子让他直起上半身，阴.茎停留在他的体内，假装什么都没发现。

　　“主人，”布鲁斯咽了下口水，努力不被凌乱的喘息打断，“我要……”

　　“你要什么？”超人低下头啃咬在布鲁斯后颈处，另一只手摸上他的胸腹，那位置有一道刀伤，是小丑有一次留下的，此刻因为身体主人的兴奋而微微泛红。

　　我要射了……布鲁斯突然想起超人之前说的不许射.精的话，上下滑动喉结，还是把这句话咽回肚子里，就差那么一点，他就能到了，现在却被不上不下吊着这里。他偷偷抬起臀部放松让尺寸惊人的阴.茎慢慢滑出，计算着自己能在超人察觉前达到高潮的可能性，“我要……我要更多，主人。”

　　氪星阴.茎刚刚滑出那么一点，就被超人一手摁住布鲁斯小腹插了回去，“我当然会给你更多，布鲁斯。前提是我的男孩别想着偷偷违背我的命令。”

　　“我没……”布鲁斯还没来得及辩解，就被超人在圈住阴.茎根部的同时用一阵急速的抽插直接送上了高潮。快感在布鲁斯的脑子里炸裂开来，浑身的肌肉在瞬间绷紧，展露出完美的强健线条，紧接着又放松，脱力般靠在身后超人身上，大腿处的肌肉不受控制的抽动，深红色的阴.茎跳动着却始终无法射出，生理性的泪水盈满眼眶又从眼角滑落。超人不得不承认再也没有比这更加美丽的景象了。

　　等到布鲁斯再次恢复清醒，他正跨坐在超人腰部，而后者在给他戴上一副手铐后，就躺在地上一脸悠然的看着他。粗大发烫的氪星阴.茎正抵在他的臀部，却没有插入，而他自己的阴.茎也因为没有发泄而更加难受。

　　布鲁斯别过头看了看背后那副手铐，做工十分粗糙，问题是赤身裸.体没有任何工具的自己想弄开这个也有些困难。更何况这不被允许。

　　“布鲁斯，我听说没有射.精的干性.高.潮其实可以让人体会到更多的快感。你觉得呢？”

　　“主人，我认为……”那些毫无根据的性.爱猜测都是狗屁！布鲁斯一开口才发现自己声音的沙哑，这时候超人伸出一只手摸上了布鲁斯嫩红的龟.头，尽管没有射出，高潮后的那个位置也格外的敏感，布鲁斯几乎是立刻弹跳了一下，然后保护性的弯下了腰：“克——主人!”

　　“你说什么，布鲁斯？”克拉克是他们的安全词，一旦布鲁斯说出这个词就意味着他已经到达了临界点，所有的行为会被立刻终止。

　　“别，别是那里，主人。”布鲁斯跨坐在超人身上弯着腰，超人没办法看清楚他的表情，但是察觉到声音中的一丝颤抖。

　　超人几乎是恶意地再次触摸上那个位置，因为前液的润滑，龟.头上滑溜溜的。这次超人看到布鲁斯几乎是肉眼可见的抖了一下，呼吸也停滞了一瞬，但是这次他没再出声。

　　“好吧，如果你想按照你的节奏来，布鲁斯，那就主动些。”超人再次躺了下去，甚至把双手交叠垫在了脑后。

　　布鲁斯深吸了一口气，抬起臀部，用拷在身后的双手帮忙扶住超人的阴.茎，一点点坐了下去。这些温柔的动作对于处于不应期的布鲁斯来说还是有些过，过量的快感燃烧着他的理智，让他既想逃开，又想被对方狠狠地操干到彻底失神。布鲁斯小心翼翼的抬起臀部，又小心翼翼地落下，尽可能保持平稳。

　　超人真的就像他说的那样完全没有帮忙，只是用过分炽热的眼神盯着布鲁斯在他身上起伏，看着被薄汗覆盖的完美赤裸身躯在情欲下的逐渐沉沦。这不是他们第一次用这个姿势了，只是布鲁斯不知道这样的自己有多美。早晚有一天要用上镜子，超人想。

　　不应期逐渐过去，快感更多的主导了身体，布鲁斯加快了速度也加大了幅度，逐渐沉浸在这自己控制的快感中。就在这时，布鲁斯却一脚踩空，重力作用下，氪星阴.茎比以往更深的钉进了布鲁斯身体里。

　　“额——”一声短促的呻吟过后，布鲁斯才发现超人竟然已经悄悄腾空，现在两个人正悬在距离地面一米左右的位置，布鲁斯骑在超人的阴.茎上。

　　“主人……”这在从前可从来没有发生过，布鲁斯不确定地看向超人。

　　“继续啊，如果你没办法掌握节奏，就只能我来了。”

　　布鲁斯骑在超人老二上，双腿耷拉在两侧，双手被拷在背后，可想而知完全没有着力点。布鲁斯不死心地尝试用背后的手去够超人的双腿，完全不可能。而与此同时，另一种一直被忽略的感觉却越发明显。

　　“主人，请您……”超人的手伸向了布鲁斯的阴.茎。

　　“求您——”布鲁斯立刻改口，“求您掌控节奏。”

　　“以及？”

　　“求您——毫不怜惜地使用我，插入我，灌满我，求您——”布鲁斯想起超人今天的目的，咬了咬牙，“求您把我操到高潮，操到失禁……”

　　超人没等他说完，就钳住布鲁斯的腰用力抽插起来，其力道之凶狠就像是要把囊袋也一同塞进去一样，在空中毫无着力点的布鲁斯几乎是被顶到东倒西歪，但是肠道中阴.茎的填充感却始终清晰，快感也愈发累积。

　　超人总有办法知道布鲁斯的高潮或者即将高潮的状态，心跳、呼吸、体温，超人的能力让他能够轻而易举的作弊，这次在布鲁斯即将高潮之前，他再次掐住了根部，布鲁斯又达到了一次干高潮，他在超人身上抽搐着软倒，超人小心注意着不让他歪倒下去。不同的是，这次超人没给他任何恢复的时间就继续抽插起来。

　　“啊——”布鲁斯瞪大了双眼，他还沉浸在第二次高潮的余韵中，却又被拖进了毫不留情的凶猛的性事中，超过的快感让他忍不住挣扎，背后的双手的握紧又松开，但是空中状态下他几乎是毫无办法，哪怕是想要稍微合拢双腿都会遭到超人的压制，只能被动的承受。

　　“主人，主人……”布鲁斯在连番刺激下几乎有些神志不清，他摇着头，泪水从紧闭的双眼流下，不知所措的弯下腰又挺直，双腿后穴不时夹紧又放松，胀大的阴.茎在自己的小腹和超人腹部划出一道道湿痕。

　　“布鲁斯……”超人抬起布鲁斯的一条腿，阴.茎依旧埋在布鲁斯屁.股里，然后把他调转了一百八十度，本来是面对面的姿势现在成了超人对着布鲁斯的背部。然后超人也终于坐起来，一手摁在布鲁斯的小腹上。

　　“不……”猛然地危机感让布鲁斯猛地清醒过来，越来越不容忽视的膀胱正彰显着它的存在感。布鲁斯上一秒觉得自己就要射了，下一秒却觉得自己就要尿了。

　　超人的手持续地摁压在那个部位，却还是贴心地放慢了抽插的速度，“不？”

　　“呜……”超人听到了布鲁斯压抑的呜咽和颤抖，却再也没听到拒绝。

　　“如果你不想，可以说我的名字，布鲁斯。”

　　依旧是颤抖，和喘息。

　　“你得先射出来，然后才能尿出来。”

　　说完这句，超人就没再顾忌，他摁着那个部位，尽情的发泄自己的欲望。怀里男人的声音越来越急促，直到一声尖锐的呻吟然后猛然顿住。白色的液体在空中滑出弧度，一些溅到了布鲁斯胸膛和下巴上，然后就是透明的液体，从阴.茎里面喷射而出，一开始稀稀落落，可能是由于主人的羞涩，后来逐渐连贯了起来。超人也射进了布鲁斯体内。

　　超人抱着布鲁斯落到了地面，亲了亲满脸泪水、心跳过速的蝙蝠侠，“你还好吗，布鲁斯？”

　　一到地面蝙蝠侠就拒绝了超人的帮助，尽管腿在发抖却依旧自己站直了起来。

　　“还喜欢吗？”

　　“一般。”

　　“那我们再来一次？”超人贴上去。

　　“滚开，克拉克！”


End file.
